


Nightmares

by GeekyHero



Series: Peter Parker and Percy Jackson Drabbles [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Peter, Hurt Percy, M/M, Nightmares, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Peter Helps Percy, Poor Percy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, peter Parker is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyHero/pseuds/GeekyHero
Summary: Percy has nightmares, Peter helps.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings- Anxiety/Panic Attacks!

Peter’s eyes snapped open as a blood shredding screaming shook through the house. Sitting up quickly as he looked around the danger, before his droisy brown eyes fell onto his lover beside him. His expression melting.

Percy was sitting up with wide eyes, sweat dripping from his hairline as well his shirt was soaked in it. His breathing was quickened, his hands clenching into each other from fear. He was deathly pale as his anxiety attack was coming closer. Tears rapidly fell from his eyes

Quickly pulling the crying boy in his arms, Peter shushed him quietly as his fingers ran through the midnight hair soothingly. Percy sobbed harshly into Peter’s nightshirt, gripping the back of it into a death grip. Peter tucked the traumatized demigod under his chin, trying to sooth him as best as he could. Panic attacks are not the best thing.

“I-I was  _ th-there _ again. A-Annabeth died and i-it was all my fault. I-I ca-can’t g-go back, p-please, I-I don’t want--” Percy own sobs broke him off, choking on to air.

“ _ Shh _ , I got you. You are safe. Annabeth’s alive, Percy. I promise.  _ Shhh. _ ” Peter soothed, petting the demigod’s hair trying to calm him down. At the moment Peter was glad the both of them were back at the tower, Aunt May nor Sally had to freak out about this.

“Breath, Perce, I got you.” He coached quietly. “Inhale, exhale. Yes, like that. You got it, you are okay. You are  _ safe.” _

Percy’s breathing eventually evened out as his sobs turned into sniffles, his grip never loosening. Peter just held him in his arms, his fingers kept on running through the sweaty locks. Kissing his forehead soothingly.

“Do you want to go in the shower?” Peter asked quietly after a moment of silence. He felt a small nod against his chest. Kissing the demigod’s forehead once again. “By yourself?” There was quick shake of the head, signalling a no. “Do you want me to come with you?” Another nod.

“Come on, baby.”

* * *

Peter helped Percy wash off in the shower, wiping under his lover’s eyes as a sad smile made it’s way onto his lips. Peter rubbed the back of the demigod’s hand before leaning up and kissing his lips softly.

When the both of them came out in some fresher night clothes, Peter wearing a an oversized shirt as Percy wore some cleaner sweatpants and skin tight shirt. Peter pulled Percy back to his chest, his face tucked into his neck as the spider rubbed up and down the demigod’s back soothingly.

“I don’t deserve you.” Percy’s croaked out into the silence. “I don’t understand how you can deal with someone like me. You always have to deal with my middle of the night--”

“Shut the fuck up.” The superhero said more harshly than meaning too, bringing out Percy’s face to face the red-rimmed eyes. “I do deserve you and you deserve me, you make me happy Percy. You make me feel safe. You have been my best friend for years, you have taken care of me when I sick for the flu, you have beaten up my bullies, you have protected me from monsters way before I had my spider powers.” Peter huffed with small pout.

“Let me take care of you, goddamnit.” Peter kissed the tip of Percy’s nose softly. “I love  _ you _ , Percy Jackson. I’m here to help you, that is what boyfriends and best friends are supposed to do.”

The demigod had nothing to say, as he only stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him. Suprise pretty evident in his eyes. To only have his whole face soften as his lower lip trembled and more tears filled up his dull sea-green eyes. 

Peter felt his heart break into two.

“Oh, Percy…” The demigod only let out a broken sob response, Peter gathered him into his arms again. Percy Jackson’s walls have finally broke.

“I have you.” Peter whispered into Percy’s hair. “I got you. It’s okay, Perce.”

Somehow Peter got Percy to fall back to sleep again, but he stayed up to watch over his boyfriend to make sure no more nightmares came after him.

* * *

Peter was in the kitchen, sipping on some coffee as Tony Stark was sitting across from him. Eying him down, concern evident in his eyes but the younger hero didn’t even notice.

“You look like absolute shit, underoos.”

Peter was not even fazed as he looked up to meet Tony’s gaze with a slight glare. “Wow, thanks Mr. Stark for the information I already knew.” 

Tony glared right back. “What happened? FRIDAY told me you and were boyfriend were up around three in the morning last night. You guys didn’t do anything to scandalous did you?”

“If you mean Percy waking up screaming from nightmares scandalous.” Peter rubbed his eyes with a small groan, before looking at Tony one more time. There was now worry all over the older man’s face. Looking down, the spider started to fiddle with the mug.

“I-I don’t know what to do Mr. Stark.” Peter felt tears gathering his eyes, looking up to meet Tony’s darker brown. “Percy has been through so much, he has  _ actually  _ been through hell and back. He has seen shit that a kid his age should have never seen. He has done shit a kid his age should have never did, but he had to or the world would have been crumbled into pieces.”

Bringing up his sleeve to wipe away some of the tears that started to fall. “Percy suffers through so much with his PTSD and the memories he has to deal with. I want to help him but sometimes I don’t know how. The both of us try to comfort each other with our own nightmares.” Peter has told Tony about the Vulture nightmares he has. “B-But Percy has to deal with some shit that haunts him, gods used him as some sort of toy and it messes with his head.”

Tony sighed quietly, before walking over to Peter with a frown. Ruffling the kid’s hair. “We don’t have to do anything today, we got tomorrow too. Percy needs you the most right now, kid. I know more about nightmares and PTSD, if he got scared that bad Percy needs the people he loves most.”

“I will order all of us some take-out later, sound good?” Peter nodded sniffling quietly. Tony whipped under Peter’s eyes like the good dad he is.

* * *

When Percy’s eyes fluttered open, it was around twelve in the afternoon. Peter was quickly at his side, fingers sliding through his hair soothingly.

“Hello, sleeping beauty.” Peter murmured soothingly, kissing his forehead. Percy hummed sleepily, his pupils blown wide from sleep.

“Hi.” His voice was deep from just waking up.

“I brought you some tea.” Peter reached over and slowly brought the tea cup over to the demigod. Percy sat up with the speed of a snail, smiling gratefully at Peter.

“Thank you, spider-boy.” Percy leaned up with hum kissing Peter lips before sipping on the tea with a small wink. Peter snorted softly.

“How are you feeling?” The spider asked quietly, his hand squeezing Percy’s knee affectionately. 

“Better.” Percy answered honestly, smiling at Peter. Before a light blush came on to his cheeks. “Thank you for taking care of me  _ again. _ ”

“There is no need to thank me, love. You know I’m always here for you.” Peter kissed Percy’s cheek before lacing their fingers together.

“I-I know, it’s just--” Percy sighed, setting the cup to the side to face Peter fully. “It means more to me than you know, Pete. You don’t run away when I wake up screaming, which means a lot. You stay with me and don’t panic. You help me through it, so  **_thank you_ ** Peter.”

“I know some of the… things I saw will never leave my mind and they will probably haunt me for the rest of my life. Some of the shit Tartarus did to me and Annabeth will forever screw with my head. It feels really nice to know that I will have someone by my side to help me.” Percy brought Peter’s hand up to his lips kissing the back of it.

“You are not loosing me anytime soon, seaweed brain.” Peter whispered softly, leaning his forehead against Percy’s. “I love you.”

“I know, and I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!  
> Percy my poor babyyyyy : ((


End file.
